


From strangers to friends to lovers

by RockMari



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMari/pseuds/RockMari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Envy finds Edward lying on the sidewalk unconscious? Will spark a relationship or trouble? (This is in a modern high school setting. (Love triangle~) (A/N:I'm sorry I am horrible at summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faults

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Well this idea came up when I was at my moms work. I had a pen and a napkin so I started to write down random stuff and I came up this! Hope you guys enjoy. By the way this is probably going to be a love triangle type thing. I don’t know review and tell me what you think.)
> 
> WARNING: Yaoi coming through don’t like don’t read. You have been warned 0_0
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t not own FMA, even if I wanted to I don’t

Ed’s P.O.V.

“Stop it! Stop it! Just go away!” I ran down the sidewalk, not even watching where he was going. He ran and ran, tears streaming my flushed cheeks.

“Just go away please!”

“I’m… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” He whispered into nothing.

 

**_‘You caused it. Now your mom is dead.’_ **

****

“No, it was an accident! I didn’t mean to…” I stopped running. It was useless. I couldn’t runaway from my problems, my guilt, or even myself. I sat down on the sidewalk and just cried.  Then it all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Envy’s P.O.V.

So I started driving, normal rainy day here in the city of Central. I say normal because, well we are in fall and it rains the most at this time of year, unfortunately. I swear one more thunder storm and we are going to have to spend some of our summer time in school “making up” all those missing days. Anyways, I’m driving minding my own business and out of the damn blue some kid, or whatever, runs INFRONT of my car crying. I mean, I could have killed him! Wait, wasn’t that that smart kid from my chemistry class? Ed something… Meh I don’t know.  What is wrong with him anyways? Does he have a death wish or some shit?

 

I watched him as he stopped running and sat down on the sidewalk. His red puffy eyes and pink tinted cheeks said that he had been for quite sometime, and apparently still was. Then he fell. What the-!

 

As the good person that I am, of course I got out of my car to help the guy. I walked fast towards him, kneeled down and shook him to see if there was a reaction. Nothing. Damn it kid!  I picked him up and layed him down in the back seat of my car. I ran back to the drivers seat and well drove. Duh. I sighed heavily.

 

“This is going to be a long ride.” I mumbled. Hope the asshole we call “dad” isn’t home yet. He’s supposed to arrive tomorrow, but you never know, he might come early this time. Even though he’s almost never home, and I haven’t interacted with him, I still hate him. When he is here he goes to visit his other sons. Poor kids. They don’t deserve being left alone by that asshole who just left them. I didn’t blame them when we found out they didn’t want to move in with us. To be truthful, I wouldn’t either. It’s better this way. 

\----------------------------------------10 minutes later-----------------------------------------------

((a/n: sorry I don’t want to spend the last ten minutes to describing Envy’s thoughts.))

Finally we are almost here! I need to get **him** dry and I showered. I smelled like fish.

 

I looked from my review mirror to check on Ed? He opened his eyes. Seconds later he started panicking, well I could see it in his face that he was panicking. Oh great. This is fantastic.  Now he’s going to think I’m a rapist. Oh well I guess I’ll just have to explain to him. I kept driving acting like I didn’t notice he was even there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed’s P.O.V

My eyes slowly fluttered open. Where the hell am I? Why am I moving? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Then I looked out the window- wait. Window? I looked at the drivers seat. Oh shit no.

 

“Don’t worry I’m not a rapist.” He (?) Said.

 

“Who are you?”  It might have sounded rude, but how would you feel if suddenly you woke in a stranger’s car?

 

“Envy. The name is Envy. My guess is that you’re Ed?” He kept driving looking at me from the review mirror every few seconds or so. How did he/she know my name? Hmmm Envy? Envy where have I heard that name… No. Wait. As in Mr. Popular Envy? Well wooptie freakin doo…

 

“Yeah that’s my name.” I replied.

 

“Hmm I thought so.” He smirked triumphantly.

 

“Not to be rude but… What the fuck am I doing here?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Envy’s POV

 That was blunt…

“Well you looked adorable so I knocked you out and kidnapped you.” I said trying to sound serious. I saw panic run across his eyes. I laughed.

 

“What are you laughing at?” He glared.

 

“I was just messing with you chibs. You actually fainted in the middle of the sidewalk and since it was pouring outside I took you in.”

 

“Oh…” Hi eyes were soon clouded with sadness. I pulled up to the driveway and stopped the car.

 

“Ok we are here.”

 

“Here? Where’s here?”

 

“My house of course.” I got out of the car and opened the door of the backset. “After you.” I smirked at him.

 

“I’m not a fucking princess” He glared. I shrugged.

 

“That’s a house?” He was surprised one might say?

 

“Yep, now come on.” I grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him to my porch away from the rain. Oh how I hated the rain.  After I opened the door I let him and myself inside. “Welcome to casa de el Envy.” He stepped in further analyzing his surroundings carefully. What was he a dog?

 

“No…” He said softly. “I just like to look around before I step in any further into a house.” He smiles softly towards me. What the fuck he answered as if he was reading my mind.

Ed’s P.O.V.

I know what he was thinking. Why? Well people used to ask me that all the time. I have always been like that. Well at least since mom died.  I looked further into the house. It was HUGE.  It was at least three stories high, but it looked warm and inviting even though no one was home, I assume.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you some dry clothes.” I nodded in agreement. I usually don’t trust, but there is something about him.  He was different. I like it. It’s nice for a change.


	2. Knowing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving to Envy's house, Ed calls someone to pick him up. Who could it be and he/she know his secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hahahah update! hope you guys like it.))
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist!

Envy’s P.O.V  
This. Is. Weird. Mostly awkward though. After 30 minutes of getting into something dry, me and the shorty came here to the living room and sat in front of the fire place. I was surprised when Wrath’s clothes fit him too small. Meh. He’ll live through it. I hope Wrath doesn’t notice. The brat has been bothering me about “supposedly” taking his stuff. Stupid Greed always getting me in trouble. There was awkward silence. Maybe I should say something.

“Do you have a ride home?” I muttered. Well no shit. Of course he didn’t. I practically dragged the kid here.

“No, but I’ll just call someone to come and pick me up.” He took out a small phone from his almost dry coat. I figured it would dry faster if we put it in front of the fire.

“Yeah, Yes I’m ok. No.” He took the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes. “Dude I’m fine. No I wasn’t kidnapped.” He took the receiver away from his ear but this time wincing. “Well you don’t have to scream!” He sighed. “Ok thanks. Bye.: The blonde pressed the “end call” button and putted the phone back into the coat’s pocket.

“So?”

“Oh, ummm I’ll be out of here in about ten minutes.” He looked away from me and payed his attention to the fire.

“I thought you lived far away from here…” Seriously I found shorty thirty minutes away from here. How could he live so close?

“Why would you think that?” He asked standing up and wiping off the invisible dust off of his shirt.

“Well chib’s …” I stood up as well. “I found you thirty minutes away from here.”

“Ah well I do walk home from school.”

“I the opposite direction?” I raised my eyebrow amused.

“Oh shut up palm tree! It’s none of your damn business anyway.” He crossed his arms around his chest.

“I’m not a palm tree!”

“And I’m not short!” He waved his hands angry.

Before I could say anything back I heard a loud knock on the front door followed by a series of short knocks. I walked towards the front door, chibi following me. I opened the door to find one of my best friends standing right in front of me.

“Roy?”

“Sup Envy”

“What in the name of sins are you doing in my house?” (A/N: Hahaha get it because Envy and… I’ll shut up now -_-“”))

“Well I was- Oh there you are Ed.” Roy smirked. “Didn’t see you behind the knob.”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS ANTS TO HELP HIM REACH A DOOR KNOWB!!” Ed waved his hands around angry. –Again-

“Now Ed I never said such thing.” Roy’s smirk widened.

“Bastard.” Ed mumbled.

“You guys know each other?” I said pointing at them back and forth.

“Well taking that the bastard practically lives with me…” Ed muttered.

“Hey! Now, I asked permission to stay.”

“Yeah, but not forever!” Ed said back.

I just stayed in the background amused at all that was happening. It was funny. All of this was.

“What are you laughing at?” frowned Ed.

“Oh just- nothing.” I cleared my throat.

“We should probably get going.” Roy suggested.

“Oh, uh yeah. Thanks palm tree.” He ran before I had the chance to scream at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed’s P.O.V   
The ride was ok. Well ok is too small of a word. I was lectured by Mustang all the way home. Which was ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity! I hated being told what to do. Nobody could tell me what to do anyways. Except for Al. My little brother is too kind for me not to listen to him.

“Why were you at Envy’s house anyway?” Roy asked as both of us walked up the stairs of the front porch. 

“I… I uh fainted so he took me in.”

He stopped mid way when he was opening the door. “Again? It happened again? Ed…” He sighed “Ed you can’t keep beating yourself up for this.”

“I know but… I just can’t ok?” There was a moment of silence. “So we going to stand here like idiots or are we going in? I’m starving!”

“Pfft you’re always starving. You’re a bottomless pit!” He chuckled.

“Be glad I eat. Not you food though…”

“Oh like your cooking is any better.” Roy mocked. I just stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms.

“Are you guys going to stand there and fight all night?” We both looked up towards the door. Yep it was Al. 

“Is that a kitty apron?” I asked. I don’t mean to judge my little brother, but his love for cats is gotten to far. 

“Well… Hush! Just get inside!” Al stepped aside, and pointed towards the inside of the house.

We stopped inside and sat clumsily on the couch.

“Diner will be ready in ten minutes!” Al walked back to the kitchen almost tripping on his own feet.

Since our mom died Al practically became the one to clean and make most of our meals. Of course I had my fair share of chores, and so did Mustang because the bastard practically lives with us since his parents are out of town most of the time, and also because his parents don’t trust him. Last time he stayed alone, he threw a party bigger than East City. (A/N: Project X anyone? XD))

My dad is almost never home because of his business trips, and also because he got re-married to some bitch. Dante think was her name? Anyway we didn’t want to move in with his other family, or move like I didn’t. It just hurt too much.

I mean as soon as my mom died the bastard disappeared and then came back saying he eloped. If it weren’t for Al he would have already been died. Not by a gun. No. Beaten to a fucking bloody pulp was what he deserved and more. After all if it weren’t for him… mom wouldn’t have died.

‘You know it’s not true.’

‘Oh hush I’m not in the mood for this!’

“Ed? Ed!”

“Hu-what?” I snapped out of my trance.

“Dinner is ready… Are you ok?” Roy looked at me concerned.

“Yeah. Come on bastard! I’m starving!” I walked happily to the kitchen.

“Just don’t get lost in the salad!”  
Roy smirked.

Latter that night Roy slept on the tub,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: So? Did you like it? It was a bit short I know. Anyways thank you for reading! See you next chapter!))

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soooooo? Did you like it? I promise I’ll try to update as soon as possible the next chapter. Well that is if my teachers don’t throw anymore homework at me -_-“””  
> Anyway, constructive criticsm is accepted. Don’t flame me it’s my first fanfic. Please review... I have cookies o3o.


End file.
